Love Sick
by Hakuren12
Summary: Akane gets really sick and how will Ranma react? DO his feelings show up for her now? Especially when her mom comes into the picture! Sorry if this summary isn't very good. Please R&R! -
1. Chapter 1

AN: I do not own or pretend to own any part of the genius this fanfic is based off of, so no suing me.

Summary:When Akane falls ill, how will Ranma react? Especially when her mom comes into the picture! I know it sucked. Sorry, it's my first summary.

"Hurry! I don't want to go home in the rain!"

Akane hurried to the umbrella stand at the front entrance of the school but right as she reached for the last umbrella, a boy with a braided ponytail snatched it and continued to the front gate with his friend. Not having a choice, Akane walked home in the rain.

The rain continued to patter on the roof and windows.

"C'mon Akane! You finally realize I'm better? Giving up?" Ranma asked teasingly as they sparred in the dojo later the same day.

"In your dreams," she replied hoarsely. Her movements felt slow and clumsy and her lungs sprinted to get air in faster.

"Well, then prove it!" Ranma jeered, dodging her punches. Akane punched then followed up with a kick that would have sent any other opponent flying into the wall. But Ranma just dodged gracefully again with a powerful backflip and landing a few feet away.

"Geez Akane, I think you're movin' slower than usual tod-"Ranma began only to be interrupted by a loud rasping gasp from behind him. Turning he found Akane on her hands and knees coughing so hard that her face was turning purple from lack of oxygen. Ranma cautiously took a step or two forward. Gradually, the coughing subsided and panting heavier than before, Akane eased herself up onto her feet and spat out the phlegm into the yard.

Watching her more closely Ranma asked lightly,"You getting sick or somethin'?" He knew something was up. "You okay?" he asked more seriously.

Akane felt lightheaded. So lightheaded she couldn't really tell which way was up and which was down. The dojo swirling dizzyingly around her while her jelly-like legs quivered and felt useless. Her breath was coming in seemingly shorter and shorter amounts and her body was drenched in a cold sweat. Around and around, swirling and twirling and finally her legs really did become jelly.

The moment her knees began to bend Ranma became certain that something was very wrong. Without hesitating, he ran to her and caught her, where she immediately went limp in his arms, passed out. 'She's definitely sick with a fever. Kasumi will know what to do,' Ranma thought. Instantly he was moving swiftly towards the house, Akane bridal style in his arms.

"Welcome ho-!" Kasumi greeted before cutting it off with a squeak of surprise upon seeing Ranma carrying Akane in as he was. Kasumi immediately took action. "Ranma put her in the living room and get warm towels and blankets. As many as possible! I'm going to call Dr. Tofu!"

Seeing Kasumi run through the house, probably scared Ranma more than Akane fainting. It could only mean that this was very bad.


	2. Chapter 2

"Akane is a tough girl. I'm sure she'll be fine," Dr. Tofu told Kasumi as they stood next to the open front door.

"I hope so," Kasumi replied worriedly, her brow furrowed in concern and her hands clasped together from nerves. Unexpectedly, Tofu wrapped Kasumi in his arms and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Pulling back slightly and gently lifting her face up to his with a knuckle on her chin he smiled and said in an assuring voice, "She'll be just fine."

Quickly, he kissed her cheek before turning and walking out into the rain leaving a flustered Kasumi to watch him from the open doorway.

Ranma sat on the kitchen counter to wait for Kasumi's explanation. At the sink, Nabiki was silently doing dishes to help Kasumi. The kitchen was silent except for the clink of the dishes in the sink and the steady drumbeat of the rain outside. Ranma looked towards the doorway when he heard Kasumi's footsteps coming down the hallway and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Nabiki turn off the faucet and dry her hands on a dish towel.

"Dr. Tofu says she's fighting pneumonia again," Kasumi informed them as she entered. At this, Nabiki swore softly.

"Seriously?" Ranma asked incredulously, "It's too fast for that isn't it?"

"Akane has always been susceptible to it. We could never figure out why though. Ranma, do you know if she walked home in the rain?" Kasumi inquired, taking a seat at the small table that was in the kitchen.

"She did," Ranma answered, hiding the horrible guilt he felt. He knew he had grabbed the last umbrella. He had thought she would have gotten irritated at him and he secretly liked how passionate she got when annoyed. He hadn't known that she wouldn't get mad this time. He hadn't known that she would get this sick. He hadn't known that he'd be so scared that the girl he loved-!

The thought stopped him in his tracks. Love? Cautiously, he thought the word to himself again. Honestly, he wasn't completely sure what it was he felt. He mentally shook himself. Either way this wasn't the time to be debating.

"Nabiki, if you'll take the late night shift I'll take the early morning shift," Kasumi offered.

"Shifts?" Ranma asked.

"Yeah. We'll have to keep watch on Akane so her fever doesn't get worse," Nabiki replied, "I can't take the late night shift though. I have those college test prep classes. I can't miss those."

"I'll take the late one," Ranma said. Kasumi sighed in relief and smiled. She was usually an early riser and would probably not have gotten much sleep if she had to do the late night shift.

"That would be very helpful Ranma. If you could stay up till maybe 4 a.m. I could be up by then for sure," Kasumi said.

"Sure. No problem," Ranma agreed.

Later on after dinner Ranma sat in front of the couch, where Akane lay resting. Gently he dabbed off the sweat from her fever flushed face. Each irregular breath rasped past her lips while her eyes moved incessantly behind closed lids. Softly, he brushed a tendril of her short onyx hair from her face. Suddenly. her body was racked by powerful coughs and spasms, leaving Ranma to stroke her back helplessly. As the fit died down, Akane's eyes opened, her usually sparkling eyes dull from the fever. Sluggishly, her eyes roamed around and settled on Ranma's face.

"Wha? Where-?"Akane rasped questioningly before fighting off another cough.

"Shh. You're at home," Ranma answered soothingly, his hand moving to stroke down her hair, "Try not to move too much ok?" They lapsed into silence while he let her drink some water slowly and take some medicine.

"You should have mentioned that you get sick like this easily," Ranma said quietly after a few moments."

"Thought you would have laughed. You think I'm weak enough as it is," Akane returned softly to avoid triggering another fit.

"Maybe at first but I'd have to be much more stupid to continue that opinion after knowing you this long. You may not be super strong but you have a different strength. You are you and that is a strength that only you have. Maybe it does not beat hundreds of opponents all at once but that doesn't make it weak. I don't think you're weak," Ranma whispered, his eyes locked with hers, "Honest."

"I don't think I get it but than-"Akane started but was cut off by another coughing fit. Stroking her back again, he waited until the spasms ceased before saying, "We can talk about it later. Just get some sleep now ok?"

Sleepily, Akane nodded. A few moments later, she was back to sleep. Ranma continued to stroke her hair until he heard footsteps coming towards the living room. Turning, he saw Kasumi come in and patted the floor next to him for her to sit with him. When she joined him he whispered, "I'm scared. I've never seen her like this. She's so weak and she can barely even talk. And there's nothing I can do."

Placing a hand on Ranma's shoulder, Kasumi whispered back, "I believe everything will be fine Ranma. Panicking isn't going to help right? So we do our best with what we can do and trust that it will work. Go get some rest Ranma. Nabiki's taking early night shift since she has to study anyway. She'll wake you up at midnight."

Nodding, Ranma got up from the floor and began making his way to the stairs. About halfway up the stairs, a rasping cough echoed from down the hallway. Continuing upstairs slowly, Ranma thought to himself, 'I don't think I'll sleep much though.'


	3. Chapter 3

Ranma blinked. Looking around confusedly, he found himself standing beside the Nerima Chanal. The weirdest part was that it was almost silent except for the water calmly flowing past. Unsure how he had gotten here, he turned towards the road that led to home.

As he passed the Cat Café, a loud crash reverberated from the inside. Peeking in, Ranma saw Shampoo with a bowl on her head sitting on the ground and covered in, what Ranma thought, was probably ramen. In front of her, the old hag appeared to be scolding her.

"How could you be so clutzy Shampoo?"

"Sumimasen,"Shampoo apologized, looking down.

"Honestly. As punishment you will clean this up and then do a thorough cleaning of the kitchen."

"Grandmother it wasn't her fault," Mousse cut in.

Turning towards him, she replied, "Oh? How so?"

"I had asked her to help me. She tripped over my foot. I'm very sorry," Mousse explained, looking down.

"I see. Then you will do the cleaning instead of Shampoo," Grandmother amended, and with that turned and went upstairs.

Mousse went over to Shampoo and held out his hand to help her up. Dazed, Shampoo accepted it and asked, "Why you lie to Grandmother Mousse?"

Pulling Shampoo to her feet Mouse responded, "Because you shouldn't be punished for an accident. Besides, this way I have a reason to be punished." Smiling he reached for the empty bowl that had been put onto the table. As he turned towards the kitchen to wash it, Shampoo moved forward and kissed his cheek lightly.

"Is thank you for help," Shampoo explained then smiled and said, "After deliveries, I help clean kitchen ok?"

Ranma watched him nod and continue towards the kitchen, taking this as his sign to keep moving. He hadn't really noticed how close Mousse and Shampoo were or how much Mousse watched out for her despite being as big a clutz as he was. Putting the observation to the side, Ranma found himself in front of Ucchan's place. Inside he could hear Ucchan talking with someone who sounded familiar. Curious, Ranma once again peeked in to see Ryoga sitting at the bar top style grill and Ukyo cleaning it.

"Hey Ryoga if you've got time could you help me?" Ukyo asked, scrubbing at a particularly insulting grease spot on the grill.

"Sure. What do you want me to do?"

"Could you do the dishes please? They just need to be rinsed."

"Oh..I..Uh…I can't," Ryoga stuttered nervously.

"Huh?" Ukyo said, looking up, "Why not?"

"Because I can't," Ryoga replied quietly.

"You can tell me," Ukyo responded, standing up straight from stooping over the grill, "C'mon I won't tell."

"I don't know…" Ryoga muttered, biting his bottom lip in consideration. After a few moments, Ryoga nodded and said, "Alright."

Walking behind the counter, Ryoga went to the sink, turned on the faucet and put his hand under the stream of water. About five seconds later stood a little black pig surrounded by Ryoga's clothes. Blinking in shock, Ukyo knelt down and picked the pig up.

"Jusenkyo too huh?" Ukyo asked, to which Ryoga nodded.

"Akane doesn't know you're P-chan does she," Ukyo stated more than asked. Ryoga sighed and looked down.

Ukyo went back to the counter and set Ryoga on it then turned to make a kettle of hot water. She handed him the water and his clothes then turned away so he could change. When she thought he was done, she turned back around.

"You didn't have to hide this from me you know," Ukyo said, her hands on her hips. Smiling, she continued, "You can tell me anything ok?"

Ryoga nodded and returned her smile before saying, "Thanks Ukyo. You're the best."

"No problem!, now how about lunch?"

Ranma turned away from the window and jogged lightly up the street to the house, wearing a small smile for his friends. Slowing down to a walk, Ranma opened the front door and called out, "Anyone home?"

No response came. Thinking that something must be wrong or something, Ranma stood in the open doorway. The shoes were still lined up by the door but if someone was home they would have answered.

"It's rude to stand in doorways you know."

Ranma jumped, startled by the unfamiliar voice behind him. Spinning on the spot, he looked at the person who had snuck up on him.

"It's so good to finally meet you and get a good look at you Ranma. It's rude to stare as well dear."

Ranma couldn't help it. The woman was stunning. She wore a sea green kimono with copper accents and her long bluish black hair was bound in an intricate braid down her back. She seemed oddly familiar, especially her eyes, which were the same color as a really rich chocolate.

"Have we met or somethin'?" Ranma asked, perplexed, "You seem familiar."

"No we haven't. It's impossible for you to have met me," The woman answered with a smile.

"Then who are you?" Ranma pressed, "And how do you know my name?"

"Oh I have been watching you for a time," The woman answered then continued, "You've met my daughters and husband."

Ranma's mouth dropped open in shock before blurting out, "That's not possible. Mrs. Tendo passed away years ago."

"Yes I did. But I needed to do something important so I have come to you. Could you do something for me Ranma?"

"Sure I guess," Ranma said, "But-"

"I'm sorry I can't answer your questions," Mrs. Tendo interrupted, "but I haven't got much time or energy to do this. All I ask of you is that you watch out for Akane. Please? Just watch over her and be there for her."

"I…I promise," Ranma answered.

"I'm sorry Ranma but I must be on my way now," Mrs. Tendo continued, then leaned down and kissed his cheek, "Good bye and Good luck my dear."

"Goodbye Mrs. Tendo."

"Oh and by the way," she remembered, looking over her shoulder at him, "She likes blue. Figured you'd need a place to start."

And with that, she started walking towards the front gate and disappeared.

"Ranma," Nabiki whispered quietly as she shook him, "Ranma! Wake up. It's time for your shift!"

"Okay," Ranma said groggily, waving her away to stop her shaking, "I'm up."

Going down the stairs, Ranma tried to remember his dream. Still trying to remember and zoning out, he meandered to the kitchen and started making hot chocolate. As he went to grab a blue mug, the memory of the dream crashed into him. His attention was so caught up in the memory of the dream that when he exited the kitchen, he was surprised to find two mugs of hot chocolate in his hands.


	4. Chapter 4

Silence. It hung around her like horrible giant spider webs. It pressed around her with an almost unbearable pressure. She felt a shiver go down her spine, a shiver that was drenched in a cold sinking feeling of fear that left her feeling weak. It was hard to breathe- so hard to breathe! Like when you jump into a cold pool and the cold water squeezes the air right out of your lungs. And in the darkness of this place, she couldn't see anything, couldn't even tell if her eyes were open or not. As the fear gripped her tighter and tighter, she silently thought, 'I-I don't want to be here…S-something isn't r-right about this place…I want to get out of here! Ranma!'

"R-Ran-ma…"

He almost missed her mumbling his name. It had been said so softly and so weakly, it made Ranma have to close his eyes and shake his head to focus enough to get the lump out of his throat. After setting the mugs down on the coffee table, he resumed sitting in the same spot as he had before. Watching her face, he saw her shift slightly and wince from the movement, and put a little tear in his heart. Unconsciously, he moved his hand to hold the side of her flushed, feverish face and lightly, slowly caressed her cheek with his thumb. Almost numbly he wondered what would happen if she didn't get better soon. Instantly he was slammed by fear, causing him to gasp and tears to come into his eyes. He blinked, startled by the emotions. 'Is this what it's like?' he wondered to himself, 'To love someone?'

Suddenly, Akane began coughing violently again, snapping Ranma out of his thoughts. As the coughing continued, the fear clawed at Ranma, tears now falling from his face. Without even thinking about it, he began to talk about his dream.

"I had this crazy dream a little while ago. I was by the chanal so I was coming back to the house and when I passed the Cat Café, Shampoo was getting in trouble but Mousse stood up for her and I had never realized how much her does look after Shampoo. Anyway, then there was Ucchan's and Ukyo and Ryoga were talking. Who'd have thought they'd be such good friends. Then I finally made it home and there was with really beautiful lady there. She said she was your mom and if she was like how she was in my dream I can see why everyone misses her." He was rambling now, having ended the dream. He talked about when he first came to the Tendo's house, about how crazy all their friends were, even stories from when he was a little kid. His tears no longer slid down his face but his voice would still hitch every once in a while. Finally he went silent, watching Akane in restless sleep, just holding one of her hands in his. Then, quietly he whispered, "Please don't leave me missing you Akane. Please."

And a single teardrop fell onto her hand.

She was so cold, here in the unforgiving darkness and the unmerciful silence. She couldn't figure out how to get out. She couldn't even move, her body weighed down by the weakness from the cold. Abruptly, there was a spot of warmth on her hand. The collision broke the silence and let in a soft voice that told her of dreams and memories. Turning towards the sound, she forced herself to move towards it, to follow it out of the darkness, which seemed to shrink with the sound. With one last burst of will, she pushed forward and was blinded.

AN: Hey! First, want to say sorry if Ranma seems a little out of character but it's how it had to be. Second, sorry this chapter was a little short but again how it had to be. And thirdly, thank you so much for reading. There will only be one more chapter and I'm coming up with a sequel as I type this to you. Please, R&R.

Special thanks to pursemonger for all their help.


End file.
